Chronicles Of A Doomed Generation
by Sergio Shield-Eyes
Summary: ...
1. Before The Bloodshed

**Chronicles Of A Doomed Generation**

****

A/N: Hi, thanks for accidentally clicking on my story, please leave a review, flames accepted, please try to make your criticisms constructive, so I can learn from my mistakes. To all those who have had characters based upon them, please refrain from kicking my ass or suing me, since all I own is a shitty computer and soiled dairy goods. So unless you like outdated computers or lumpy milk, I recommend you don't sue me...

**Chapter 1: Before The Bloodshed**

**The year is 2008, the world is consumed in chaos and fear, the world believes that an unseen threat or foe is waiting behind every corner, is waiting everywhere. America is currently suffering from multiple riots and bursts of violence nationwide, all perpetrated by the youth. To regain control of their country and to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies, America has created its own version of "The Program", which has proved to be very successful in reducing teen violence in Japan, England and North Korea.**

**This is the story of Hervey Bay State High School's Class B, a class of Year 11's selected to compete in the program, this is the Chronicles Of A Doomed Generation…**

**42 will fight, 41 will die, 1 will live, unless of course somebody achieves the impossible, unless of course somebody cheats the program, unless of course somebody breaks the rules...**

**Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keepin you clean  
They're gonna rip off your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine**

**-Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

Steve Taylor is standing in front of his new school, Hervey Bay State High School, or Hervey Bay High, which is the most popular title used. It is Steve's first day at Hervey Bay High. Unlike other school's in the area, Hervey Bay High doesn't have a uniform; the students are allowed to wear whatever they want, as long as it doesn't contain any offensive slogans.

"Well I guess it's time to meet my new tormentors," Steve said, in a tone bordering in between sorrow and self-pity.

Steve has brown hair that reaches just above his eyes, any further and he would be labelled emo for sure. He is 6ft and towers over most of his friends, well old friends since he had to leave them all behind when he moved to Hervey Bay with his family. He has an above average build but seems stronger than he really is, most people assume he is strong until they see him get his ass kicked, and then the bullying begins. But when he is angry it's a whole different ball game, he'll keep fighting until he puts his foe on the ground, or until he him self can't fight anymore. He can never turn his back on someone in need and will always stand up for what is right. He enters the administration building to sign in and to receive his class schedule.

"Hi, it's my first day here, I believe I'm meant to get my schedule off of you," Steve said, putting on a fake smile.

"Name?" Said the lady working the front counter.

"Steve Taylor," Steve replied.

Heather Jordan is in the school's administration building paying for the upcoming study trip. She looks over at the guy standing next to her. She doesn't recognize him so she comes to the conclusion that he must be new. The office's receptionist hands a timetable to the new guy and then looks at Heather.

"Heather, can you show Steve here around the school, it's his first day?" The receptionist said, putting on a wide and cheerful smile.

"Um, yeah sure," Heather replied.

Heather is a loner. She doesn't have any friends, not because she's unfriendly, but because she doesn't like the people at her school. Heather can protect herself and is very kind to people she likes but cold to those she doesn't. Her worst quality is that she judges people on first glance, not getting to know the person. Heather is 5'10"ft, has medium length red hair, is pretty and is one of the smartest people in her year.

"So ah, I'm Heather,"

"Steve, Steve Taylor," Steve outstretches his hand for a shake, but he quickly retracts it after no reply and a bitter look from Heather.

"So follow me and I'll show you the in's and outs of this shitty cesspool,"

Heather exits the office and beckons Steve to follow as he tries to regain his composure after that rather unexpected opinion of the school.

Heather lives with her single mother. She has never met her father. Every week it seems her mother has a new boyfriend, each and everyone using and abusing her mother. Then they all take off during the night. Heather wants to be an artist. She scribbles down random pictures in her books during classes, from pictures of nature and animals to pictures of what the cheer-leading squad look like without their makeup.

All of the jocks and cheerleaders hate Heather. Mainly because she spreads lies and gossip around the school about them. That's how Heather gets her revenge on the people who have wronged her. Gossip is the deadliest weapon in high school.

"So ah, what classes do you take," Steve asked, trying to start a conversation with Heather as they begin their journey through the school.

"Why do you care?" Heather asked back, shooting a cold look at Steve.

"I'm just trying to make conversation, besides, I thought that since I'm new here I better hurry up and make some friends".

Heather quickly turns to face Steve. "I don't want to be your friend, okay, the only reason I'm showing you around this cesspool school is because I have absolutely nothing better to do", Heather stated, before turning back around to continue her role of the tour guide.

Steve is surprised by Heather's sudden outburst but never the less he stands his ground, as if what Heather had just said had no effect on him at all. He continues to follow her around the school as she points at and makes statements about certain parts of the school. But Steve continuously finds his mind wandering, and instead of thinking about the school and the tour, he finds himself thinking about Heather her self. They come to a halt in front of the library.

"So, as you can probably tell, this is the library", Heather said matter of factly as she points at the library.

"Um...", Steve said, but before he can finish Heather cuts him off.

"Oh and a word of advice, never eat at the cafeteria, unless you really like diarrhoea!"

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is your group?"

"My group?"

"Yeah, your group, your beautiful, so you must have your own little clique that you lead".

"No, I don't have my own group or clique, I try not to associate with the other students here since I hate most of their guts", Heather replied, in a rather cheery tone. She begins to look down at her feet. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do, I mean, why wouldn't I, you truly are beautiful".

"Thank you, that's the first time anyone has ever said that".

"Your thanking me for stating the obvious?"

"For being nice, for not being like all the other jerks at this school".

Steve and Heather both stand their smiling at each other, staring at their new found friend.

* * *

Luke Monaghan is sitting behind the school's sports shed out on the oval, along with his friends Megan Napier, Billy Cameron, Raven Carnage and Rose Black. Megan is a tough tomboy who is always skipping school and running away from home, she is 5'10"ft, has long light brown hair and can handle her own in a fight against girls and boys. Billy is a bad boy, always fighting and taking drugs, he doesn't care about anyone but himself and his friends, he is 6ft, strong, has short light brown hair, is dating Megan and is best friends with Luke. Raven and Rose are a strange emo couple that not too many people seem to like, mainly because they don't understand them. Raven is 6ft, has black hair stylized in the usual emo fringe, has a dark sense of humour and is a very caring individual. Rose is 5'9"ft, has medium length black hair, shares Raven's dark sense of humour and is very creative at times. They are all in a band together, called Siamese Slaves. Billy sings (Screamo), Luke plays Lead Guitar, Megan plays Rhythm Guitar, Rose plays Bass Guitar and Raven plays Drums and sings Backing Vocals. They are all smoking cigarettes and drinking Jack Daniel's that is cleverly disguised in non-see through water bottles.

Luke finds writing to be his outlet, and his notebook is his most prized possession. He uses it to scribble down stories, lyrics and even poetry. Most people seem to think that Luke is emo, but they are wrong. He's just quiet, and will only come out of his shell on rare occasions when he is surrounded by his close group of friends. He rarely shows any emotion and nobody ever knows what he is thinking, it could be thoughts of violence, it could be thoughts of peace or he could simply be thinking of nothing, no one knows. He is 5'11"ft, has short black hair, is very quiet and is the school's highest scoring English student. Deep down, Luke is a loner, none of his closest friends (Billy, Megan, Raven and Rose) or family can claim that they know much about him.

Megan is a certified bad girl, with school and her parents finding it very difficult to control her. She believes in freedom and hates authority, she likens herself to a modern day freedom fighter. She lives with her parents and her older sister. If somebody she doesn't like or respect tells her to do something, she is always bound to do the opposite. Megan, along with Heather Jordan and Georgie Hall, is completely despised by the "popular kids", or The Angels, which is the name they refer to themselves by, though they are more like demons, they are cruel, cold and rule the school with an iron fist. They are made up of cheerleaders, athletes and bimbos.

Billy is pretty much the male version of Megan, though he is much colder. When he was young, his father used to beat him, along with his mother who always tried to intervene. His mother wouldn't leave his father for fear that he would kill her and Billy if she did so. He has never been the same since when he witnessed his mother drive a kitchen knife deep into his father's heart when he was nine. Since then he has lived with foster parents. He is officially the most hated student by the teachers, the school staff and the principal. Those that have gotten on his bad side are lucky to be alive. When he loses his temper he goes completely out of control and the only person that can stop him is Luke, not through violence, not through words, but from just one emotionless stare.

Raven is the comic relief that holds the friendship of him, Rose, Billy, Megan and Luke together. He isn't your usual Emo, he is happy most of the time, loves life, is an animal lover and an avid activist against animal cruelty. He is an avid Horror movie buff and claims to hold the title of "Person Who Has Viewed The Final Destination Trilogy The Most Times" with a combined total of 180 times. He has been playing the drums ever since he was seven when he inherited his grandfather's drum kit. He loves music and video games and is a massive Resident Evil fan. He is eagerly awaiting the releases of Final Destination 4 and Resident Evil 5.

Rose is, like Megan is to Billy, the female version of Raven. She shares his happy outlook of life, his happy attitude, his love for animals and his love for horror movies, music and videogames. She loves to draw and paint and has aspirations to be an artist when she leaves high school for the "real world". She does all the posters and artwork for her band whenever they get a gig at one of the local bars. The owners are always reluctant at first about having a group of kids play their music at their residence, but they always put on a good show and always seem to draw a big crowd.

* * *

Henry Jukes, Georgie Hall and Bethany Caesar are sitting under a tree on the border of the oval, talking about the previous weekend.

"So do any of the guys here 'interest' either of you?", Henry asked, fooling around with his two closest friends.

"There's definitely no guys here that are my type", Georgie said, flashing a smile back at Henry.

"Same", Bethaney said, agreeing with Georgie.

"I like my men to at least have an IQ over 10", Georgie replied, laughing at her classmates expense.

"Same", Bethany said yet again.

"Your in a very agreeable mood today Ms. Caesar", Henry said, noting Bethany's odd behaviour.

"I had a wild night last night and my head is killing me, so I don't really feel like talking", Bethany said, clutching her forehead as she did so.

"Oh Henry, our little baby girls growing up", Georgie said, taking the piss out of Bethany.

Bethany flashes Georgie the finger and the trio begin to laugh.

Henry is a very nice guy. He is very quiet and only ever comes out of his shell when he is around his family or his closest friends (Georgie and Bethany). Henry lives on a farm on the outskirts of Hervey Bay with his parents and his little sister. He helps his father manage the farm and is always willing to lend a hand in any situation. He is 6ft, has medium length dark brown hair and is very fit. Henry isn't sure what he wants to do with his life, but he knows one thing for sure, he doesn't want to be a farmer. He hasn't informed his father of this yet, since doing so will probably break his heart. Looking after the family farm is a long held tradition in his family, and Henry's father wants him to look after it when he's gone.

Georgie is the class president. She is very intelligent and has excellent leadership skills. Georgie wears glasses and is often teased because of them. Georgie lives with her parents, her father is a doctor and her mother is a lawyer, they are both key members of the town council and are very close friends with the town mayor. Georgie is 5'10"ft, has long blond hair and is very, very intelligent. Georgie wants to get into politics when she is older, and would absolutely love to become the president one day. She knows that the chance of her achieving this dream is very, very, very low, so she spends all of her time studying and researching politics in all of its shapes and forms.

Bethany is Hispanic. She is very beautiful and is the envy of many guys, being their main reason to come to school every day. She kindly turns down all of the boys advances and is happily single. Bethany is 5'8"ft, has long black hair and is very smart. Bethany lives with her single father, her mother died in a car crash when Bethany was 7. She is the cousin of Carlos Diablo, but is never seen hanging around with him at school, since they only socialise on family occasions. Bethany hopes that one day she can become a successful singer, selling millions of records and performing in massive arenas worldwide. Ever since Henry told her that she has a beautiful singing voice after he accidentally walked in on her using it, she has pursued this particular career path.

"So Henry, got your eyes on any of our slutty female counterparts?", Bethany said with a look of mischeif on her face.

"No, I don't like any of these girls, well besides you two of course", Henry said. "I don't want a girl who's all about showing off a bit of T and A, I want a girl who is deep and kind, and who uses more than 2 percent of her brain".

"Well I don't think your going to find her here", Georgie said, as images of her female classmates flashed by in her mind.

Henry and Georgie have been best friends since kindergarten, when they were paired together to make macaroni pictures. They just instantly clicked and have been inseparable ever since, with a lot of people mistakenly taking them for a couple. Henry and Georgie then met Bethany in year 9 when she was being hit on by Oliver Packer, a classmate of theirs. After Bethany turned down several of his advances, Oliver became aggressive and that's when Henry and Georgie stepped in. The end result left Oliver with a black eye, a bleeding nose and a kick to the groin courtesy of Bethany. The trio have been best friends ever since.

****

Over the next few days these 10 students will experience Love, Fear, Sacrifice, Friendship, Loyalty, Loss, Betrayal, Paranoia, Innocence, Death, Revolution, Suffering, Pain and Revenge. They will suffer immense physical, mental and emotional pain and will be pushed to the limit of the human body. **Some of them will kill for love, and some of them will be killed by love. Some of them will kill for hate, and some of them will be killed by hate. But maybe, just maybe, one of them might be able to survive, but of course we mustn't underestimate the other 32 contestants...**


	2. Student Matrix

Hervey Bay State High School

Class B

Student Roster

Boy 1 Abraham Beckham

Girl 1 Bethaney Ceaser

Boy 2 Carlos Diablo

Girl 2 Deni Effcans

Boy 3 Ethan Flewell

Girl 3 Fortuna Goodin

Boy 4 Godfrey Hintz

Girl 4 Heather Jordan

Boy 5 Joel Kraak

Girl 5 Kate Latvaniemi

Boy 6 Luke Monaghan

Girl 6 Megan Napier

Boy 7 Noel O'Reilly

Girl 7 Prue Quill

Boy 8 Robert Staib

Girl 8 Sam Tanner

Boy 9 Taylor Walters

Girl 9 Vanessa Walton

Boy 10 Will Ziebell

Girl 10 Zoe Ashfield

Boy 11 Billy Cameron

Girl 11 Ashley Balfour

Boy 12 David Edmanson

Girl 12 Carly Darlington

Boy 13 Freddy Geissler

Girl 13 Erin Farrow

Boy 14 Henry Jukes

Girl 14 Georgie Hall

Boy 15 Kyle Law

Girl 15 Jill Kimber

Boy 16 Raven Carnage

Girl 16 Rose Black

Boy 17 Mitch Nixon

Girl 17 Lilly Marsh

Boy 18 Oliver Packer

Girl 18 Nancy O'Neil

Boy 19 Peter Redfield

Girl 19 Queenie Saunders

Boy 20 Steve Taylor

Girl 20 Rachel Warren

Boy 21 Randy Stone

Girl 21 Crystal Roberts


	3. Hour 0: 42 Students Remaining

**Hour 0: 42 Students Remaining**

**Day 1**

**12am**

**You always wanted  
People to remember you.  
You leave your little mark on  
Society!  
Don't you know your wish  
Is coming true today?  
Another victim dies tonight**

**-The Game by Disturbed**

**One Week Later...**

Steve Taylor is standing on the sidewalk in the calm and quiet Suburban streets, waiting at the designated bus stop, waiting for the school bus that will take him to Lavender Downs, the location of his classes leadership camp. Listening to the birds sing a song, Steve begins to quietly hum and tap his feet to their catchy beat. After a few minutes of humming, tapping and a couple of awkward glances from passerbys, Steve's eyes are met with a glorious site, a table of apples, with one particular apple looking marvellous as it neatly rests on the top of the pile with the sun shining on it. It is the most delicious apple that Steve has ever seen. His stomach agrees with a hungry growl.

Steve quickly checks the road up ahead to see if the bus is coming, it isn't. _I'll only be a few seconds, I can make it back in time. _He quickly sprints up the sidewalk towards the fruit stall and the glorious apple, flinching in pain as he brings his foot down on a solid rock. But the small bout of pain isn't enough to hinder his quest for the apple. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Steve, but in reality was only a few seconds, he reaches the fruit stand and stares at the apple with wide eyes. Having skipped breakfast, he is starving, he desperately needs something to fill the empty pit in his stomach, and the apple looks set to do the job.

His hands quickly lunge for his left pant pocket, searching for his wallet, before finally ripping it free from its confinement. He quickly finds his wallet's zipper and pulls it open, wrenches out a 5 note and outstretches it to the Asian looking store owner. But all of a sudden a strong gust of wind blows in Steve's direction, causing the 5 note to fly out of Steve's hand. The note lands a few steps away from Steve on the sidewalk. He quickly pounces on it, but is too late, the note has now been blown onto the centre of the road.

Steve quickly rises to his feet and runs out onto the road after the note. It could have been Steve's lack of thought or his desire for food, but either way he didn't realise the incoming bus. The last two things that Steve heard were the beeping of the bus's horn and the sound of his body being broken in numerous places by the massive force of the speeding bus. He flys backwards and smashes the back of his head on the road, causing massive internal bleeding. Steve's dying eyes stare up at the sky.

Both of his arms are broken, his left leg is left hanging by a mere few strands of sinew, he has four broken ribs, a deep gash above his right eye and severe amounts of blood loss. Steve's vision quickly goes from the sky to darkness. He knows he is dead, he knows that this is the afterlife. But then the strangest thing happens, he discovers that he can breath. He quickly rises to his feet and takes a look at his surroundings. He then realises that he isn't in the afterlife, but in a classroom with the lights turned off. His death was just a dream.

In the classroom there are 7 rows of desks, each row containing six desks, all neatly lined up together. Steve then notices the body's lying around him. They are the body's of his fellow classmates. Each one is alive and breathing, asleep just like he once was. _Henry Jukes...Carly Darlington...Heather. _Steve scans along the bodies to see some familiar faces. He quickly kneels down next to Heather Jordan and grips her shoulders, their relationship having blossomed in the past week.

"Heather...Heather...wake up," Said Steve, shaking her to wake her up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh," Moans Heather as she rouses awake.

As they both look at each other, they are both met by shocked faces. Both have noticed the metallic collars around each others neck.

"What, what are these things," Said Heather, her voice filled with genuine intrigement as she fumbles around with her collar.

"I...I...I don't know," Said Steve, trying to find an answer to Heather's question.

In the space of a minute, the whole class had woken up. Most of the class are rushing around the room looking for answers as to where they are and how they can get out. Some are just sitting on the floor, blankly staring into space, while even a few students are wearing evil expressions on their faces, as if they know what is to come.

"Everybody, remain calm," Yelled Georgie Hall, trying to gain control of the situation.

"I AM VERY FUCKING CALM," Screamed Oliver Packer, trying to become the centre of attention as he pushes Nancy O'Neil out of his way.

The students suddenly all turn their attention to the back of the room where three teenagers are sitting at three lone desks. One on the far left of the room, one in the middle and one on the far right. All three of them are wearing blank expressions as they watch the students. The table on the left contains an Asian Male. He is 5'9"ft, is of average build and has short dark Brown hair. The table in the middle also contains a Male, but he is Caucasian. He is 6'2"ft, has very short Black hair and is built like a tank. The table on the right contains a Female. She is 5'11"ft, has long Brown hair, is very pretty and has a slim frame.

"Who the hell are these dudes," Said Taylor Walters, finding the presence of the strangers discomforting.

All of a sudden the students are startled by a loud scraping sound coming from the front of the classroom, soon realising that what they once thought was a wall, was in fact a door, and it had just been opened. A tall man in his late 30's enters the room, followed by a dozen soldiers wielding M16 Assault Rifles in their arms and M9 Pistols in their holsters. The soldiers order the students to sit in a desk each. Nine of the soldiers surround the students, aiming their M16's at the students. The three remaining soldiers stand next to the tall man, as he stands behind the desk at the front of the classroom. The man is 6'2"ft, has long Black greasy hair and has a sinister grin on his face. He has three holsters on his body, one on both sides of his hip and one on his right ankle, each one containing a Colt Anaconda Revolver.

The three soldiers next to the man are wearing name tags and all look as if they are in their early to mid 20's. The one on the left is Private Hernandez, he is 5'3"ft, Hispanic and has short Black hair. The one in the middle is Private Kennedy, he is 5'11"ft, Caucasian, is wearing a bright smile and has short Brown hair. The one on the right is Private Lewis, he is 6'1"ft, African-American, is wearing a displeased expression and has short Black hair.

"Welcome my dear children to the first ever annual American Battle Royale!" Said the man, in a booming and cheerful voice, acting like he is trying to get applause from an invisible audience.

The students look perplexed. Most of the children hardly even noticed what the man had said, as they are more concerned with the soldiers aiming guns at them.

"My name is Mr Murray and today's lesson is to kill each other off, until only one of you little rascals is left standing," The man said, smiling at the sight of the children's shocked and scared faces.

"What...what the fuck did you say," Carlos Diablo said as he rises to his feet, he attempts to confront Mr Murray but is stopped by Private Hernandez.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN OR I WILL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF," Private Hernandez yelled, as he shoves his M16 in Carlos's face.

"Hernandez, please be kind and respectful to our guests," Mr Murray said, still wearing his sinister grin. He glances at Carlos. "Boy, sit".

After considering his options, Carlos decides to return to his seat. Hernandez returns to his position next to Mr Murray while he continues to address the class. A large majority of the class are crying their eyes out, some are just sitting their wearing blank expressions and gazing off into space and a few students are showing pleased smiles on their faces.

"As you may have noticed we have three very special guests joining us today," Mr Murray said, pointing at the three new arrivals sitting at the back of the classroom. "Ethan Flewell on the left, Noel O'Reilly in the middle and Erin Farrow on the right".

The class glance once again at the three strangers, fearing their very presence. Ethan, Noel and Erin don't give any reaction to Mr Murray's acknowledgement or the students watchful eyes.

"How many of you have actually heard of the Program before," Mr Murray asked while staring at the class, waiting for an answer. Only three of the students raise their hands. Oliver Packer, with a look of glee on his face, Rose Black, her face baring no expression at all and Nancy O'Neil, her terrified face wet with her own tears.

"Oh that is most disappointing, most disappointing indeed," Mr Murray said as he walks around the front of the classroom. "Due to the rising amount of teen violence in this great country, we have decided to follow the example set by England and Japan and decided to create America's very own version of the program".

"You...you plan to stop teen violence by causing teen violence!" Vanessa Walton said, shocked and perplexed by her current situation.

"Why am I here, I never did anything wrong, I'm the fucking model student for Christ sake, I SHOULDN'T BE HERE," Prue Quill screamed, before braking down in tears.

"Might I add that you all should feel very lucky, after reading through all of your files I discovered that a large majority of you want to be famous, well, nows your chance, were giving you all the opportunity to be forever immortalised in history," Mr Murray stated, as his ever watchful eyes scope across all the faces in the room.

The room falls silent as the students think about their impending fate.

"There is only one rule, do not leave the playing field at any time, anyone who does will be executed immediately, the collars you are all wearing will make sure of this, besides from that there are no rules, anything goes, in return for this amount of freedom we only ask that just one of you is left alive by midnight three days from now, if more than one of you is left alive at the end of the 3 day time limit, than everybody dies, understood?" Mr Murray stated, waiting once again for an answer from the crowd of students.

Reluctantly, all the students nod their heads while Mr Murray meets their reply with a wide toothy grin. All of a sudden a hidden projector casts a picture of a map on the whiteboard behind Mr Murray.

"Now this boys and girls, is the playing field," Mr Murray said, pointing at the map the way a hostess would on a cheesy game show when a prize is revealed to a contestant. "We are on an island in the middle of nowhere so don't expect any knights in shining armor coming to rescue you, now, the island is divided into zones, as this map clearly shows, each zone is associated with a letter and a number, for example, B7, the zones range from A1 to J10".

Some of the students try to memorise the map just in case this is their only chance to see one.

"Now about the collars that you are all wearing, they are 100 waterproof, shockproof and permanent, if you leave the playing field a small plastic explosive inside the collar will detonate, killing you instantly, if you try to rip them off they will also explode," Mr Murray said with a smile on his face as he watches the students cease fiddling with their collars. "Every six hours I will broadcast updates from speakers situated around the island, these updates will include the names of the students who have died since the last update and the announcement of 3 danger zones and their time of activation, for example if at 1am C10 becomes a danger zone, any student who enters that zone after its time of activation will have their collar automatically detonated, these zones will remain that way for the rest of the game, oh and 30 minutes after the last student leaves this school, this zone, F5, will become a danger zone for the rest of the game".

Mr Murray stands silent for a few minutes, letting the information sink in.

"You will be leaving the school one at a time, alternating between boys and girls, the order has been randomly selected, as you leave you will be given a day pack, each day pack contains water, food, a map, a compass, a pen, a student list, a watch, feminine products for the girls and a randomly assigned weapon, the weapons aren't just guns and knives either, so you may get lucky, or you may not, oh and you are able to take your own personal bag with you, though we confiscated anything that could be considered a weapon. Any questions?" Mr Murray said, once again waiting for a response from the class.

None of the students answer as their minds are still processing the information they have just been given.

"Great, it seems we are all set, when your name is called please come up to the front, grab a day pack and exit through the door on your right, you have exactly 30 seconds before the next contestant leaves, alright then, let's get the ball rolling".

"Boy 1 Abraham Beckham".


	4. Hour 1: 42 Students Remaining

**A/N: A big thank you goes to SlasherFanatic26 for all the reviews so far. Thanks for reading! I also have a poll open on my profile about who you think will win the program...**

**Part One: The Beginning Of The End**

**Hour 1: 42 Students Remaining**

**Day 1 **

**1am**

**The Beginning Of The End by Spineshank**

**The irritation we're pretending not to show has replaced the motivation that I had not long ago.**

**I know that I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you forget it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you resent it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you regret it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be never wanna be never wanna be.**

**It's the beginning of the end I don't know where we lost control.  
It's the beginning of the end and I know that I am all alone.**

**Interrogation has replaced the trust we had.  
Your misguided accusations helping me to turn my back.**

**I know that I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you divide it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you deny it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be the one to make you deprive it.  
I, I don't ever wanna be never wanna be never wanna be.**

**It's the beginning of the end I don't know where we lost control.  
It's the beginning of the end and I know that I am all alone.**

**I though that we would find our way.  
I thought our lives would be okay.  
I thought that you believed in me.  
But now it seems so far away.**

**The life we knew before is gone.  
There is no compromising.  
The life you save will be your own.  
To find your inner senses.**

**It's the beginning of the end I don't know where we lost control.  
It's the beginning of the end and I know that I am all alone**

Boy 1 Abraham Beckham takes his very first step out into the playing field, one step closer to the end of his life. It is pitch black outside, the only source of light being the moon. The cold night air fills Abraham's lungs as he takes his first look at the environment of the program. He quickly descends the two-step staircase before him and is faced with a dilemma. To his left is a sidewalk that continues off into the darkness in the distance, in front of him are some trees that are part of a forest and on his right is an open field that also leads off into the darkness. But which way should he go? _Which way? The sidewalk might lead to shelter, but then won't everybody head there then? If I go right I'll be totally exposed, so... _He quickly sprints off into the forest, forced into action by the sound of the door opening behind him, alerting him of the next contestant's arrival.

Abraham is 5'7"ft, has short light brown hair and is very skinny. He is a loner, not because he chooses to be, but because nobody likes him. All of his classmates are jealous of his family's massive amount of wealth and regard Abraham as a spoilt little rich brat. Abraham lives in a huge mansion in the suburbs of Hervey Bay with his parents. His family amassed a huge amount of money after his grandfather founded Medicorp, a pharmaceutical company that produces medical products and equipment. Today the company is worth over 60 million dollars. After his grandfather died, Abraham's father inherited the company and currently Abraham is the heir.

Abraham truly doesn't want the company or its money, he is sick of having everything done for him. He wants to break out and make a name for himself, by himself. But most of all he wants a friend, and wants everyone to stop hating him, he hates his own life enough already. If he ever does inherit the money and company (which would mean Abraham winning) he will give the company away and donate all the money to children's charities. His family isn't aware of his intentions yet, since they want him to follow in his fathers footsteps.

After a few seconds worth of running, Abraham finally reaches the cover of the nearby forest. He ducks down behind a tree and turns his gaze to the school entrance, just to see a female take off running into the open field and into the darkness of the night. _Who was that, she had long hair, so it could be Deni Effcans, or maybe Georgie Hall, well it's not like it matters now anyway. _He quickly grabs his supply bag and quickly unzips while also keeping watch on the front entrance, to make sure he doesn't receive any 'unwanted' company.

After a few seconds, he finds himself holding something that feels like a gun. He quietly rips it out his supply bag and tries to get a good look at it by using the moon as a source of light. _It looks like some kind of sub-machine gun or something _(Mac-10). _I don't know how to use one of these, but I may have too._ He searches through the rest of the supply bag, looking for a manual, but there is none to be found. _How the hell do they expect me to use one of these things without giving me a goddamn manual? Well it seems like I'm going to just have to point and pull the trigger and pray to god that it's loaded. _He searches the bag some more and finds 7 round box magazines, each full of 32 (9x19mm) bullets. _Just think of how easy it would be to just stand in front of the entrance and pick them all off one by one as they leave, and when I run out of bullets I could just go through their bags and take their weapons. But no, I won't play this game, It's wrong, It's sick. All I can really do is try to survive, but if I find anyone in need, I'll do whatever I have to to help them.  
_

He looks at his MAC-10. _Even if I have to use this. Someone, anyone, must have some sort of plan to get us out of here, if I can find them, maybe I can survive, but is surviving really all that important. If I survive I'll just end up going back home, having to continuously put up with a butler who keeps offering to wipe my ass for me. But if I escape, I could never return home, I'll have to live on the run for the rest of my life, it would give me chance to do things for myself for once, and maybe, just maybe, I might find a friend..._

He puts his MAC-10 back into his supply bag and watches, while still hiding behind the tree, the entrance, having missed the departure of 4 more students...

* * *

Girl 7 Prue Quill exits the school building with her supply bag in her hand. Prue is a very intelligent girl. She gets A's in all of her subjects; well all of them accept gym. Not that she doesn't try; she's just not very fit. Prue comes from a normal happy family. Her parents enjoy a happy marriage and she has a younger brother and sister who she loves with all her heart. After graduating from high school she wants to go to med school and wants to be a doctor. She believes that the world needs more female doctors. Bizarrely, Prue hangs out with the jocks and the cheerleaders. Though they just use her for her brain, as she helps them with their work. She doesn't care, she's just happy to have 'friends'.

But Prue knows, she knows that all the cheerleaders and all the jocks are just using her, and as soon as they don't need her anymore she'll get the flick and will be shunned and bullied by them once more. But what was she meant to do; she's never been popular before. _But none of that matters now, if I have to kill my classmates to survive, then so be it. I'm the only one worthy of survival; I'm the only one with a fucking future. All I ever wanted to do was graduate, go to med school and become a fucking doctor. I just wanted to help people. It's a bit ironic isn't it, to be able to help people in the future, I have to kill people in the present. _Prue has wanted to become a doctor ever since...

* * *

Prue is sitting next to her brother Derek in his hospital room; he is lying on the bed in a coma caused by a beating he received at school. Prue is staring at Derek's face, waiting for his eyes to open, her gaze never wandering while she tightly holds his hand while tears well up in her eyes. _Wake up, please wake up._ Her brother has been in the coma for the past 5 days. Due to the beating, he suffered a broken arm, a broken leg, 4 broken ribs, 3 broken fingers, several knocked out teeth and a broken nose. He was beaten up by 3 boys, each one 2 years older than him and way bigger than him.

The beating was caused by Derek talking to one of the boy's 'girls' and he took out his jealous rage on Derek, helped by his 2 buddies. _Don't worry Derek, I'll...I'll become a doctor...I'll become a doctor and I'll help you, but please wake up, I need you, mum and dad are falling apart, please, wake up. _The doctor told Prue's parents that the chance of Derek waking up is low, he tried to do it without informing Prue, but she overheard, that's when her world began to fall apart. For the past 3 days Prue has been at Derek's bedside, holding his hand and praying for him to wake up fine and healthy.

Prue and Derek have always been close. When Prue was young, all the other kids use to make fun of her because she has to always wear glasses, but Derek, Derek use to always stick up for Prue, he would always scare away her bullies. _Please wake up, I'll protect you from those bullies, I will, I swear, I'll get a doctor degree and I'll help you, I'll always look after you, please wake up, I want my beautiful brother back. _Prue puts her head in-between and her knees and bursts into tears. All of a sudden she hears a high pitched beeping sound, she looks up, to see that her brother has flat lined. A nurse bursts through the door and runs over to Derek.

"Derek", sobs Prue...

* * *

The boy who killed Derek was sentenced to 1 year at a juvenile penitentiary, while his friends received 7 months. They are free now, free to do it all over again, free to wreck more lives. Prue knows that they haven't changed, nobody ever changes. _They should be the ones in this program, if they were here, I would make their life a living hell, I would make them wish that they were Derek, that they died in that hospital instead of him. No more trying to help people, if you try to help people you just end up in some shitty government run game of death. I will win this fucking thing, and instead of becoming a doctor, I'll hunt down those pieces of shit that killed Derek and I'll make them suffer, I'll make them suffer till their very last breath. _

Images of death, images of pain, images of suffering, they all flash through Prue's mind like a sick little montage, each one more violent and twisted than the last. _But first I must kill all of these pieces of shit that are unworthy of the life that they possess, those cheerleader whores and their faggoty jock boyfriends or "The Angels" as they like to be called, I'll kill em all, they should all have died instead of Derek, he was worthy of life, I'll kill those emos as well, stupid fucks cut themselves so people will feel sorry for them, when I get my hands on them I'll give them more than a little cut...__I vow to win, I'm gonna kill everybody on this fucking island, I'll take away the lives that they don't deserve or cherish._

Little did anyone know that Prue would go on to be one of the most vicious and terrifying contestants ever and would go on to win the whole program...

...if she had noticed Boy 6 Luke Monaghan standing to her right, wielding a Smith & Wesson M19. Luke takes aim and fires his M19 at Prue.

_BAM_

He hits her in the side of the head, the bullet burrows through her head and leaves a gapping hole which causes blood and bits of brain to fall out and hit the ground. Prue falls down the two step staircase and rolls over onto her back, dead. Luke quickly runs over to her body, grabs her supply bag and takes off along the sidewalk, into the darkness.

**Girl 7 Prue Quill - DEAD - 41 Students Remaining**

* * *

Girl 21 Crystal Roberts sprints out of the school, bursting through the exit door with her fists raised, and ready for a confrontation. But the only person there to greet Crystal is Prue Quill, her body lying at the bottom of the small staircase in a pool of her own blood caused by the bullet hole in her head. She has only been at Hervey Bay High for 6 months and in that time she has become one of the stars of the school's female athletics team, second only to Girl 20 Rachel Warren, though she isn't that far behind.

Crystal is a loner by choice and has no friends and plenty of enemies, including the entire school's female athletics team. She doesn't care, she believes that she doesn't need friends; she believes that she only needs success. She is 5'9"ft, reasonably skinny, very beautiful and she has medium length blond hair that is always kept up in a ponytail, except for on formal occasions.

Crystal's parents deeply care about her, but she doesn't let them in, she doesn't let anyone in. She has learnt to rely on her self and her self only. She is bitter rivals with Rachel, as they are always competing for top spot. All the boys take equal interest among both girls, since both are two of the most attractive girls at the school. But only Rachel will return the boys interest, forcing those who like Crystal to admire her from a distance.

After standing at the school's front door for a few minutes, just to make sure there isn't any unwanted visitors, Crystal quickly descends the two-step staircase and quickly skims over Prue's body with her eyes, but her supply bag is nowhere to be seen. Crystal notices a large hole in Prue's head. A bullet hole. _That must be from the gunshot I heard earlier back in the school. Somebody's definitely playing the game._

Crystal quickly checks out her surroundings, looking for pathways or any unseen enemies. After finding no threat to her life, she quickly darts off to her right, into the darkness covered open field. Her athleticism proving useful, she covers a large distance in only a few seconds. Crystal is starting to get worried, worried by what isn't there. Aside from that gunshot that went off before and seemingly took the life of poor little Prue Quill, the island has been dead silent.

_No gunshots, no explosions, no screams, not even a fucking whisper, what is going on?_ After finally feeling safe, Crystal ducks down in the darkness and unzips her supply bag. She quickly feels around inside of it. All of a sudden she feels a sharp pain on her right index finger.

"Owwww", Crystal quietly squeals, trying not to be too loud.

Crystal discovers that the source of the pain emitting from her finger is a small shallow cut. She quickly resumes her search through her supply bag, looking for the cause of the cut. After a few seconds she finally finds it, her weapon, a wooden baseball bat with 7 rusty nails lodged in it. _Shit, I better not get tetanus. Well ain't like I'm going to live much longer anyway._

Crystal pulls the 'nail bat' out of her bag and rests it on her shoulder, being careful not to cut herself again. She stands up and swings the bat with ease, a 'practice swing' if you will, to check her capabilities with the weapon. _I could definitely do some serious damage with this; better keep it nearby, just in case the one who got Prue tries to get me. _Crystal cautiously begins to walk towards the other end of the field. After about a minute of cautious walking, which is just a test to make sure the coast is clear; Crystal takes off at top speed again. Her plan is simple. _Nobody can shoot me if I'm moving at this pace, nobody can catch me, well, nobody except for Rachel. If they try to attack up close, well, that just gives me a chance to put this thing to use. _She begins to toy around with the nail bat as she continues running. _If a guy tries to attack me, aim for the groin, if it's a girl, aim for the face. Most of the air headed girls here will probably worry more about their ruined face rather than the immediate threat to their life sticking out of their head anyway. _

Crystal doesn't really want to kill anyone, but she will if she has to. _I have to survive, I have to succeed. I have a bright future ahead of me, which is more than I can say about these 'classmates' of mine. _If there is anyone on the island who Crystal wouldn't mind killing, it would be Rachel Warren. Ever since Crystal beat her on the 500 metre dash, Rachel has been trying to make Crystal's life a living hell. Thanks to her friendship with 'The Angels', Rachel managed to spread a rumour around the school that involved Crystal, a goat, a cheese grater and that geeky guy from Home Ec named Devon.

But Crystal doesn't let Rachel get to her; she doesn't let anybody get to her. She acts as though it doesn't bother her, but deep down there is a part of her that doesn't want to be alone anymore. All of the other girls on the school's athletics team talk shit about her behind her back. She can definitely picture herself cracking a few of their heads open with her nail bat. But she mustn't let her inner rage take her over, the rage that has been building up inside of her the last few years...


	5. Hour 2: 41 Students Remaining

****

A/N: Thanks For All The Reviews! Sorry for the long breaks between updates. I've been busy working on exams and assignments...

**Hour 2: 41 Students Remaining**

**Day 1**

**2am**

As the 41 surviving students begin their journeys in The Program, onef student's journey has gotten of to a bad start. Deep in a forest located north of the starting area, Girl 2 Deni Effcans is clutching her twisted ankle. After leaving the school, Deni ran straight ahead non-stop, trying to get away from as many wannabe murderers as she could. She felt pretty confident that she could get away safely since only 3 people left before her, Boy 1 Abraham Beckham, Girl 1 Bethany Caesar and Boy 2 Carlos Diablo, and out of them, only Carlos seemed like a major threat to her life. _But due to their being guns out here, I guess everybody's a threat. _She was covering some good distance until she twisted her ankle in a ditch while trying to navigate her way out of the forest. Now she is sitting next to a tree, sorting through her supply bag and her personal bag, waiting until she can once again walk without pain.

Deni is 5'7"ft, she has long blond hair and is in the eyes of many people, 'the most evil person at Hervey Bay High'. Deni is a member of 'The Angels', a student clique full of cheerleaders and jocks. Of it's members, 9 are in The Program, including Deni. The other members are Girl 5 Kate Latvaniemi, Boy 9 Taylor Walters, Girl 11 Ashley Balfour, Boy 12 David Edmanson, Girl 12 Carly Darlington, Girl 8 Sam Tanner, Boy 13 Freddy Geissler and the deceased Girl 7 Prue Quill.

Deni is the leader of 'The Angels' and the cheerleading squad. Ashley is her second in command. Carly is their enforcer, taking care of anyone foolish enough to get in their way, girls and boys. Sam was only accepted into the group for eye candy, so it would be easier to woo more people to their side. Sam is very beautiful and disagrees with almost everything the group does, and is on the verge of leaving them. Prue is only in their group because she does all of their homework. Kate is the latest addition to the team, serving as a servant of sorts. Deni is the most feared person in the whole school, she runs the school, it is her school. She loves to cause misery on those she deems lesser than herself, which is everyone except her best friend Ashley.

After a few minutes of searching, Deni finally finds what she is looking for, her mobile phone. She swiftly turns it on and goes straight to her phone book. She dials Ashley's number and brings the phone to her ear. After a few seconds of dialing, somebody picks up on the other line. A female voice begins to speak.

"All phone calls within the playing zone of The Program are restricted. Have a nice day!", the voice said, almost sounding electronic.

"Fuck", Deni whispers as she hangs up and places her phone beside her supplied weapon, a Desert Eagle.

Deni leans back against the tree and closes her eyes. _This can't be happening, I was meant to be somebody, I was meant to graduate and go to college, I was meant to become a model and a fashion designer, I was meant to move to Paris, I was meant to be known worldwide, I was meant to live... _She quickly sits back up and opens her eyes. _Wait a minute, she said all 'phone calls' are restricted, but not text messages, maybe I can still contact them... _She quickly grabs her phone and tries sending a text to Ashley, and it works. _Thank god, maybe now I can finally go to Paris..._

She sends a text containing the message "MEET ME AT THE FARMHOUSE, DON'T BRING ANY OUTSIDERS" to all of her contacts who are on the island (Ashley, Kate, David, Carly, Sam and Prue). According to her map, Deni needs to head east in order to arrive at the farmhouse. She quickly rises to her feet, makes sure she is able to continue moving on her sprained ankle, throws her mobile phone into her supply bag, grabs her Desert Eagle, whips her bags over her back and begins to head east while wielding her Desert Eagle.

As she journeys towards the farmhouse, Deni's mind begins to wander to her 6 friends and their 'potential'. _Sam and Prue will be to much of a liability, they will have to be dealt with quickly so they don't cause trouble later. Ashley and Carly would be good bodyguards, so I will have to keep them around for a while. Kate, I'm not so sure about, hell, I hardly know anything about her so I guess I will have to wait and see what weapon she received and what kind of state she is in. That just leaves David, oh David, you think you can fuck with me, well, it seems I will have to show you the full extent of a woman's wrath..._

Oh yes, Deni is definetly playing the game. In her eyes, her friends are just tools to be used to ensure her own survival and everybody else is just an obstacle in her way to achieving true greatness. But unknown to Deni, a lot of her friends realised at the start of the game that Deni will try to survive no matter what, even if it means sacrificing their lives. Hence a majority of them will not reply to her message. Ashley and Carly are the only ones who currently trust Deni and are on their way to meet her at the farmhouse. Kate, David and Sam do not trust Deni and suspect her of attempting to murder them once they step foot in the farmhouse, so they chose to ignore her message and are currently executing their own plans. Due to her being dead, Prue cannot reply to Deni's message, but that fact is currently unknown to Deni due to her leaving before Prue.

* * *

Girl 21 Crystal Roberts is hiding behind a tree in the forest, her back pressed against the trunk of the tree. Her nail bat at the ready, Crystal is ready for battle. A few seconds ago, Crystal heard footsteps from up ahead, and they were heading in her direction. Crystal quickly sprung into action and leaped for the nearest piece of cover, which turned out to be a nearby tree._ Ok Crystal, your ready for this, you've been preparing for this moment for the last hour, your first kill. Just quickly get it over and done with, end their pain quickly so you can move along and continue._ Crystal is trying to decide between two different courses of action. _Should I just wait until they get closer and jump out and hit them directly in the face or should I sneak around the tree and hit them from behind, thus reducing my risk of potential damage?_

But it is too late, the source of the footsteps is only a few feet away. Crystal must act quickly while she still has the element of surprise. _OK, here goes nothing._ Crystal quickly jumps out from behind the tree, but unfortuantly for her, she misjudged the strangers position. Instead of jumping out quickly and getting a clear shot at her opponents face, she barges into them by accident and knocks them flat on their back on the ground. Crystal quickly regains her footing and raises her nail bat high above her head, ready to bring it down hard.

Staring back up from the ground is Boy 1 Abraham Beckham, his face shining in the moonlight, baring no emotion at all. No fear, no excitement, just nothing. He is holding his Mac-10 in his left hand. _Just do it Crystal, do it, just swing down and aim for his head, do it, put him out of his misery. _Crystal begins to hesitate and her arms start to shake. _It's easy just do it. _

"Do it", Abraham said from the ground, staring back up at Crystal, waiting for her to cease his existence.

Crystal's arms begin to shake more violently and she is finding it harder and harder to breath. _I can't!_ She lowers her arms and the bat, turns around and begins to walk away. _Why couldn't I do it, it was an easy kill. Just one good hit and it would all be over. Then I could have just moved on, with the hardest part, my first kill, out of the way. _She hears Abraham get up behind her and she hears his bag rustle, like it is being opened. _And now I'm dead. _She closes her eyes and holds her breath, waiting for Death's embrace. But there is nothing, no gunshots, no stab wounds, no explosions. Crystal slowly turns around and sees Abraham staring right back at her.

"Why...why didn't you kill me?" Abraham asked, obviously confused by his current vital status.

"Because...because...though I hardly know you...you seem like a good person...a good person undeserving of dying in a place like this, at least not for now anyway", Crystal replied, improvising that whole sentence. _Why couldn't I kill him? And how am I meant to know if he's a good person. I see him getting bullied a lot, so he can't be that bad. Can he? Well I can't fuck up like that again, my life depends on it._

Crystal turns back around and begins to walk away, leaving Abraham behind. But she hears the sound of running from behind her, so she turns around to see Abraham standing in front of her again. Crystal displays a puzzeled look on her face. _Does he really want to die that badly? _Unsure of what to do, Crystal slowly begins to feel around in her supply bag, looking for her nail bat, while trying not to alert Abraham to what she is doing.

"Can.....can I come with you?" Abraham asks, looking at Crystal with concern on his face.

"What...what are you talking about?" Crystal asked, choking on her own words due to her obvious confusion.

"I'll help you, I'll protect you, you let me live, yet my whole life I've been alone, the only people who talked to me were the ones who were paid to do so, I've never had a friend, so please, let me come with you", Abraham said, his gaze never leaving Crystal's own eyes.

Crystal stands their for a while, considering Abraham's request. _I guess I could use his help, I mean his MAC-10 could come in handy, and at least with him with me that means that theirs at least one less enemy out there. But I'll have to be prepared to take care of him when the time comes, I can't back down, cause if I do it means i'm dead and I don't wanna die!_ Crystal lets go of her grip on her nail bat, which is still concealed inside of her supply bag and stares back at Abraham, the seriousness returning to her eyes.

"Fine, you can come with me, but if you fuck me over or get in my way I swear to god I will make your life a living hell, and I'll make you wish you died here", Crystal said, trying to intimidate Abraham so he won't try anything.

"Thank you so much, and don't worry, I won't try anything", Abraham said, clearly not being indimated by Crystal's attitude_._

And so begins the journey of Crystal and Abraham, both friendless loners, one who wants a friend and one who doesn't, who may just get more than what they bargained for from their alliance. Their journey will be full of surprises, and may just influence the outcome at the end.

* * *

Boy 10 Will Ziebell is slowly creeping through the island's forest area while holding his supplied weapon, an M4 Assault Rifle, quite cumbersomely in his hands. Will is a very good looking guy and is very kind and very friendly. He is one of the most popular guys in school. He could have any girl that he wants but he still stays with his girlfriend, Girl 3 Fortuna Goodin, and protects her with his life. While it may not currently seem like it, but behind Will's calm and handsome face he is scared, literally frightened to the core. The cause of Will's fear is the fact that somewhere on this island is Fortuna, most likely all alone, scared to death and in grave danger. Fortuna is the love of Will's life and he has vowed to protect her to the very end.

____

She's all alone out there, in danger, she could be hurt, or worse......No, don't think like that, she's fine, I just need to find her, to save her...

Will has medium length Black hair, he is 6ft and has the body of an athlete, but the looks of a Hollywood hearthrob. He is very caring and will always cater to those who need a helping hand. Suddenly, to the left of Will, something moves, causing some nearby bushes to rustle, startling Will and causing him to raise and ready his M4 in anticipation.

All of a sudden a figure darts out from behind one of the nearby bushes and starts to run away from Will. Will, unsure of what to do, decides to chase after the figure, since it could be someone in need of help.

"Hey! Wait!" Will yelled, as he chases after the figure. "I don't want to hurt you, please, I'm here to help".

Suddenly the figure comes to an abrupt halt and turns around. Will still can't make out who it is due to the darkness, but he is sure it is a female.

"Will, is that you", A familar voice said.

Will can't believe his luck...

* * *

1 Year Ago

Will is walking through the quiet streets of Hervey Bay, while the sun begins to go down and the moon begins to rise, creating a beautiful sunset. But Will is to busy to take notice of the beauty of his surroundings. He is heading to the house of his best friend, Zoe Ashfield. He got a call from her a couple of hours ago asking if he wanted to spend the night and Will accepted the offer. Will and Zoe have been best friends since kindergarten, when they used to live right next door to each other. Will has always considred Zoe somewhat of a sister to him, since he is an only child.

After nearly half an hour of walking Will finally arives at Zoe's house and knocks on her front door. Mrs. Ashfield answers the door and greets Will with a big, kind smile.

"Will! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Ashfield said as she gives Will a big hug. "Please come in and make yourself at home".

Will walks into the Ashfield residence and smiles back at Mrs. Ashfield, who walks over to the staircase.

"Zoe, Will is here!" Mrs. Ashfield yells up the stairs.

"Ok, send him up", Zoe yells back, with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You heard the little lady", Mrs. Ashfield said, smiling back at Will again.

Will quickly moves up the staircase, and is bizarrely greeted with a make-up wearing Zoe.

"Will!" Zoe yells as she jumps at Will and wraps her arms around him.

"Zoe, um are you okay? Are you wearing make-up?" Will said, he is very confused about Zoe's behaviour, since she has never worn make-up before.

"Will, I have something very important that I need to tell you...", Zoe said, after finally letting go of Will.

All of a sudden Fortuna Goodin enters the hallway that Will and Zoe are residing in, having just been to the bathroom. Will, realising that she is a complete stranger to him, just stands there, lovestruck. Zoe notices Will's change of gaze and looks at Fortuna.

"Oh, that's Fortuna, she's new here", Zoe said, returning her gaze to Will, who is still staring at Fortuna.

"Pl....pleasure.....to meet you", Will said, stuttering on his own words as he extends his hand towards Fortuna.

* * *

At that exact moment the moon shines over Will and the figure, revealing it to be Girl 10 Zoe Ashfield. Zoe's face changes from a look of terror to a look of happiness.

"Will, oh my god", Zoe yells as she sprints over to Will and wraps him up in a big hug. She looks up at him with teary eyes."I've been looking for you this whole time, I was so scared that something might have happened to you, but your finally here..."

Zoe still holds Will in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. Zoe is a very friendly and very pretty girl, but beware, if you get on her bad side, she's not afraid to kick some ass. She won't back down and will stand up for what she believes in. Zoe is 5'11"ft, has long brown hair, is athletic and is very outgoing. For some reason unknown to Will, for the past year Zoe has been acting more 'womanly' than usual, and has not been her normal tomboyish self.

"Zoe, I'm glad to see you to, but we have to keep moving, I....I have to find Fortuna, and hopefully we can figure out a way to get off this goddamn island", Will said, trying to pry Zoe off him. "But we have to be careful, I'm sure you saw Prue's body as well...."

"Yeah, I did", Zoe replied as she finally lets go of Will. "Somebody out there's playing the game..."


End file.
